Hidden Secrets
by Square Root of Three
Summary: We've all kept secrets, right? Hidden food from family, snuck out past curfew, insulted someone behind their back. But those are just the small problems. Scientists doing crazy experiments on you? Killing your own parents? This is my story; my secrets. Before you read on, promise me one thing: Don't tell a single soul what you've read here. My life could depend on it.
1. My Life Could Depend On It

Chapter 1: My Life Could Depend On It

**Greetings, everyone! Thanks for dropping by and taking a chance to read my story. =) This is the ****edited**** version of the original story. If you're a reviewer who has read the first version, you'll have to review as a guest. Sorry! And to anyone new: I'm glad you decided to join the crew! Feel free to ask questions at any time during the story in either a review or a PM. **

**Welcome to an adventure of mystery, romance, humour, angst, and everything in between! **

**~Square Root of Three √3**

* * *

Me? I'm on the run right now.

No, there isn't a cop chasing me with a gun, no old lady waving her purse angrily at me, and no kid crying for his lollipop or balloon.

Then what am I running from, you ask?

I suppose the answer to that would be... my life.

My _old _life, that is. Well, I guess it's not _that _old considering I just got released a year ago.

Do you want to know what happened? Then I suppose I'll start with my parents. Well, they were great people. My mom was a teacher at a well-known elementary school and my dad was an engineer, working with broken computers and fixing them in no time at all. Now, if you were observant and were wondering why I used the past tense, it's because they're dead. They died just a week ago.

Apparently, the news reporters described the deaths as an "accident". My parents were driving home from work one day and some idiot decided to J-walk. So out of instinct, my dad stepped on the breaks and luckily the guy survived, but the car steered out of control and crashed into a tree. At least, that's how everyone _thinks_ they died.

But I know it's not true.

First of all, my mom is so paranoid about hitting someone while driving that she has to _triple _check to make sure that there are no pedestrians. Secondly, they died in the living room of our house. I can tell because there are still some blood stains on the carpet that couldn't be washed off.

And also, I was the one who killed them. I stabbed a knife right in their flesh and watched them die with expressions of horror and confusion. They were probably thinking, _did we really raise up a murderer_?

Well, I guess it's not really their fault since I've only been living with them for about a year. I spent the other 14 years of my life in a basement. (I guess that would make me 15.) I didn't really know _where_ I was the entire time, but I did know that there were lots of other kids there too. Some older, some younger, but all there for the same purpose—experiments.

Before I go on, let me warn you about this: Scientists are evil.

I would know, since they were the ones who "looked after" us.

Anyways, it was pretty cool at first since we only had to share a room with one other person, which left lots of extra space. Everything was great until you got called to go upstairs one-by-one. I'm not going to explain in detail what they did to you, but if you thought jumping off a 50-storey building then landing with your head crooked sideways was scary, then you've seen nothing yet.

Fourteen years, I've been trapped in that place. Fourteen years of pure hell.

When they finally released me last year, I couldn't have been happier. My parents came to pick me up and the minute they saw me, they ran up to me and began to cry. I've never actually thought about leaving the scientists since I had always assumed that I would be stuck there forever, but man, it felt _great_ to have parents who care about you.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, though, I knew I could never be a normal kid. Not after everything I've been through.

After arriving home, we had a little celebration, ate cake, blew candles, that sort of fun stuff. A few weeks later, I was enrolled into a nearby school. My parents and I had agreed to keep my past with the scientists a secret and just say that I had been homeschooled up until now.

On the first day, a boy named Kyo was assigned to show me around the school. After a while, he became my first real friend after my release and I had finally started to believe I might be able to live a normal life. Boy, was I wrong.

About two months after I started school, when the whole scientist incident had been forgotten, it came back to kick me in the butt. No, they hadn't decided to let me to that easily. Next thing I knew, I was at Kyo's house working on a project when his little brother came home from school. Then, I felt myself walking towards him and pulling out a knife from my pocket that I didn't even know I had. And I struck it down on him.

I tried to stop, I swear to you. I tried as hard as I could to resist bringing the knife down and slashing the little boy. But you know what? It was as if I couldn't control my body anymore. All I could do was watch in horror as I killed my friend's brother with my own hands.

Kyo stopped talking to me after that. He asked the teacher to switch seats the next day so that he could be as far away from me as possible. I couldn't blame him; who would want to stay near a murderer?

That was a month ago. Just when I thought that things had calmed down, the "accident" last week happened with my parents. So now, I've packed up all my belongings and am currently headed towards the next town where my uncle and cousin live. I called them and they generously agreed to accept me into their house. I'm going to be attending a new school—Ouran Academy. It's a school for rich kids and my cousin got a scholarship, but they talked to the chairman and he agreed to let me in if I study hard and don't fall behind. I guess that sort of makes me like a refugee.

But I know that the battle isn't over, at least not yet.

I didn't know how, but I_ did_ know that the scientists are behind all this. And one day, I _will_ get them back for all the things that they've done to me.

Now that you know my story, you've got to promise me not to tell anyone. Never trust people in white coats especially.

My life could depend on it.

* * *

**So what did you think? I quite like this rewrite compared to the original one. (Wow, I changed a lot.) My OC's name is Kakusa Himitsu, which literally translates into "Hidden Secrets". She has a rather interesting past, doesn't she? Scientists, experiments... what will the Host Club think of her? **

**I'm not completely done the rewrite yet, but I have a few chapters written. I'll try to update whenever I can. **

**Well, follow; favourite; REVIEW!**

**And read on,**

**~Square Root of Three √3**


	2. Note Passing and Kidnapping

Chapter 2: Note Passing and Kidnapping

**I'm back with the second edited chapter! **

**I got my first flame, so to Guest reviewer, I have a few things to say to you: Firstly, thank you for your opinion on this story. I knew that it wouldn't meet everyone's tastes, so I understand if you didn't enjoy it. However, I'm not writing this story for you (nor am I being a narcissist, so I don't need to "get over myself"; I know this story has its flaws), so if you don't like it, then all you have to do is stop reading. **

**And thank you to everyone else that reviewed! Your comments were very much appreciated. =)**

**~Square Root of Three √3**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tamaki's high-pitched scream rang throughout the Host Club's room when Haruhi had finished telling her story. "You had a cousin our age and you never _told us about her_?"

"And you've _never_ met her before?" The twins yelled just as loudly. "Isn't that, like, _illegal_?"

The girl sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just stop yelling and let me explain!" Everyone quieted down and she continued with her storytelling. "Look, her parents said that it was a family situation whenever they came over for celebrations so we didn't pressure them into telling us. The point is that she'll be coming to Ouran Academy tomorrow and I don't want you guys—" She paused and took a moment to give stern looks at Tamaki and the twins, "—to harass her."

"Hey," Hikaru started.

"When do we _ever_ harass people?" Kaoru finished.

They had these mischievous looks on their faces as they shrugged nonchalantly, trying to act casual. Haruhi realized that she probably shouldn't have told them about her cousin. _But then they'd probably still harass her anyways,_ was the afterthought that she had.

She looked over at Kyoya, who looked like he was glaring at his computer screen as he typed. Hmm... Wouldn't he have at least added a comment about how he already knew her cousin's name, family, and blood type? Could it be that the almighty Kyoya doesn't actually know her either?

If so, what would that mean?

...

The teacher of class 1-A cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Class, today we have a new student." He nodded towards the front of the classroom at me. "Please introduce yourself."

Before I could say anything, the door burst open, revealing a girl with jet black hair. She was hunched over with one hand placed on the door for support as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late again!" She cried out. Then, feeling the tension around the room, she looked up and saw me. "Oh, uhm... are you the new student?"

I nodded, not knowing how else to reply to her outburst.

"I'm Mayumi! Sorry about rushing in the classroom and scaring you like that." She giggled a bit and scratched the back of her head in apology.

I couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness. "I'm Kakusa Himitsu, the new transfer student. Nice to meet you," I said with a bow.

The teacher sighed and assigned me a seat beside two redheads and on my way there, Mayumi whispered something to me before heading to her own seat.

"_Watch out for Hikaru and Kaoru. They're known for their pranks."_

I pushed the thought aside for now and focused my attention on today's lesson. First of all, I didn't even know who Hikaru and Kaoru were. Secondly, they wouldn't try anything when the teacher was right in front of us, right? It would be kind of—dare I say it?—stupid to try something like that with the possibility of easily getting caught.

Suddenly, I whipped my head to my left. The guy beside me was completely focused on copying notes down from the board and after a while of staring, I was beginning to feel a little awkward. I mean, rumours about this could start spreading immediately if someone noticed what I had been doing, so I went back to copying notes as well.

But I had felt it.

A poke on my left shoulder.

Don't even _try _to tell me that I had imagined it or that it was a coincidence. I don't even believe in coincidences anyway. I _know_ that someone had poked me because a few seconds later, I felt another tap, only on my right shoulder this time.

Okay, what was going on? I turned to face the boy on my right and just like the other guy, he was diligently writing word problems down on a sheet of paper. And then, something inside me clicked. _These guys must be Hikaru and Kaoru._ Maybe I could get them to stop if they have a taste of _my _pranks.

So I went back to writing. Only this time, I slowly inched my feet towards theirs and when I was ready, I stomped down on them. Hard. This effectively got them to yelp out in surprise (and pain) as they both gave me a glare. I returned it with a satisfied smile of triumph while giving them my best innocent look.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher frowned at us.

"No," I replied quickly. "Can I—_May_ I go to the bathroom?" I corrected myself, knowing how teachers preferred the word "may" over "can".

He nodded and turned back to continue writing on the blackboard, happy to have solved the problem. I scribbled down a note and on my way out the door, I slipped it on one of the boys' desks. They had played a smart trick, but it was nothing compared to what I used to do to the scientists. Hey, a girl's got to have fun, even in that horrid place, right?

Once I was outside, I realized that I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom. Maybe I could just—

"Hey!" I heard someone call out to me.

"Oh, hi Mayumi-san. What are you doing here?"

"No need to be so formal! Just Mayumi is fine," She replied with a bright smile that I noticed she had on the entire time since she entered the classroom. "I was watching you the whole time back there. That was a great way to stop their prank!"

"You were watching me?" _That's not creepy at all._

She laughed, her brown eyes shining. "Well, I wasn't really watching _you_... I was watching the _twins._"

"Oh. Do you have a crush on them or something?"

"What? No, no, no!" She blushed and shook her head in protest. Then, "I guess there's no point in denying it if you've already figured it out on your first day. You know, you're pretty blunt." Linking her arms in mine, she dragged me down the hall. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the school while we 'go to the bathroom'," She said with a wink.

Seeing as I had no choice in this, all I could do was follow her. "I prefer the word 'honest' instead of 'blunt', by the way."

We walked up the stairs as if we were best friends. There was a sign on one of the doors that read MUSIC ROOM #3. Didn't I hear somewhere that it was an abandoned and unused room?

"Hey, do you want to go check out—?"

That was all I managed to say before an arm reached out to cover my mouth so that I couldn't scream. I was dragged into the supposedly "unused" music room as I struggled to free myself. I couldn't believe it! My first day here and...

... I had already been kidnapped!

...

Back in the classroom of 1-A, it was almost dead silent. The teacher had his back towards the students as he continued to write practice questions on the board. The students were furiously copying them down with a few whispers here and there. No one seemed to notice the two grinning twins in the back of the class.

Haruhi's cousin had proved herself to be more than a little interesting. They couldn't remember _anyone_ who could counter their pranks on the first day. A challenge, that's what she was. A challenge that they would conquer.

Unfolding the note that she had left them, they quickly read it over.

_Nice try, boys. But it's going to take more than that to beat me!_

_~Kakusa._

The boys mentioned looked up and exchanged looks, a wide smile spread across their faces. The older boy, Hikaru, folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Then, the two silently high-fived and got busy copying down notes again. But their minds weren't on the work—after all, it seemed like Haruhi's cousin was going to be a fun new "toy" to play with.

Oh, and the "no harassment" thing? Yeah, just forget about that.

* * *

**Ooh, you better watch out, Kakusa! The twins are getting "fired up". **

**In the first version of this story, Mayumi didn't exist. I just felt like I should change things up a bit for my old readers out there so that it's not boring. But don't worry! She will become a pretty important character and will serve her purpose as... well, you'll find that out later. **

**There's also a **_**reason**_** as to why Kyoya doesn't know anything about Kakusa. All will be revealed in time, my friends. =)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Square Root of Three √3**


End file.
